User blog:SamuelKeller64/Saecula, the Parasitic Immortal
|alttype = |date = January 26, 2016 |rangetype = melee |health = 40 |attack = 60 |spells = 60 |difficulty = 90 |hp = 580 (+90) |resource = Pathogen |mana = 100 (+0) |damage= 60 (+3.5) |range = 535 |armor = 26 (+4) |magicresist = 30 (+0.0) |attackspeed = 0.655 (+2.0%) |healthregen = 5.5 (+0.5) |manaregen = 0(+0) |speed = 330 }}Saecula, the Parasitic Immortal is a custom template champion in League of Legends. Abilities (4 level) magic damage per second. |description3 = Viral: Upon reaching 100 Pathogen, Saecula's next basic ability is empowered, can be cast independently of its basic version's cooldown, activates no cooldown of its own and consumes all of his Pathogen. }} Saecula fires a blast of revolting compound in a line, dealing magic damage to the first enemy hit. |description2 = Ghastly Compound's base damage is increased to 70 (15 level) magic damage and deals damage to all enemies around the original one. |leveling = |cooldown = 7 |cost = |costtype = |range = / }} Saecula throws a fleshy ball of toxin at the target area, dealing magic damage to all enemies in the area. |description2 = Rancid Grenade's base damage is increased to 100 (12 level) magic damage and explodes again after 1.75 seconds. |leveling = |cooldown = 11 |cost = |costtype = |range = / }} Saecula dashes to the target location, firing off a bolt of eldritch fluid at the closest enemy. Saecula's current attack target at any proximity is prioritized. |description2 = Putrid Slide's base damage is increased to 150 (10 level) magic damage and leaves a trail of Slime behind him when he dashes for 6 seconds. Enemies standing on this slime are Putrefied, them by 50% while they're standing in it and for 2 seconds after leaving it. Contagion stacks apply every second while enemies stand in it. |leveling = |cooldown = 7 |cost = |costtype = |range = / }} Saecula burrows into an enemy champion, going into stasis for 3 seconds. After this duration, he spews out from their body, dealing true damage. If this kills the enemy champion, Saecula heals based on the enemy's maximum health and gains Pathogen. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = |range = 275 }} Lore The parasites inside Saecula have no name or images, infecting its new host with such lightning speed that no one can catch them. What is known are the effects: nausea, heart pain, headache, and fever. After a minute, the host experiences violent hemorrhaging from every orifice, the blood turning black from the parasites reaching the heart. A few seconds after that, the host develops a dark grey color from the black blood replacing the normal blood supply, the eyes turning pitch black as well. Bleeding stops at this point as well as other symptoms, but the infestation has finished. The host is now a living hive for the parasites, merely designed to house them as the parasites live off the body's resources for whatever length of time the body lasts. This was the case until Saecula, who had the parasites directly injected into his heart and skipping the initial infection stages. The parasites were too weak, having previously used those stages to aid their infection, and were unable to completely kill Saecula's brain functions or digestive system. This also meant the parasites were virtually stuck inside Saecula and could not create a new host. Unfortunately, the parasites tainted them to a creature far away from the man that existed before. Saecula grew violent and sociopathic, eventually driving him to killing his own meals before attacking his colleagues. Saecula was promptly shipped off to the Institute of War to neutralize his threat to the public. Comments Well I reinvinted Saecula, and I decided to give a more thorough analysis of him. -Stats: He's squisher than his previous incarnation, but with better movement and damage. He's supposed to fit into a Mage/Fighter style, similar to Gragas really. -Passive: I decided to make it similar to Rengar and Rumble's combined, with Rumble's 50% passive and Rengar's 100% passive. This also incorporates a little of his old passive with the DoT, minus the heal associated with it. -Q: His Q acts like Rek'Sai's burrowed Q but deals a lot more damage on the cost of hitting only a single target, save for his empowered version. -W: His new W is what it appears to be, similar to Grave's Q when empowered but in a circular shape instead of a T shape. -E: His E is now a dash with similar capabilities as Kindred's, with the empowered version being very good for escaping with the slime trail. And yes, the slime trail does grant stacks of Contagion as long as the enemy stands in it, one per second. -R: His ultimate is now fitting for a parasite, burrowing his body into someone and waiting before bursting out of them. This deals a massive amount of damage and heals if it kills, meaning that it grants him a huge burst of power to either seal a kill or turn the tide of battle. In a teamfight, he can simply use it to pick up stragglers or use it on a low-health enemy to keep himself from dying. Change Log January 27, 2016 -Changed Saecula from a Mage/Tank to Mage/Fighter -Tweaked overall stats -Created new resource, Pathogen, which functions similar to Rumble's Heat, except it fundamentally changes his abilities like Rengar's Ferocity at full. -Changed Q and W to make them damaging abilities and his main spells to be used in battle. -Changed E to make it a dash ability similar to Kindred, but only affecting 1 target. The empowered version is Kog'Maw's E in reverse, and yes, it does apply stacks of his +50 stacks passive while its on the ground. -Reworked ult to have a better parasite-vibe, making it similar to Cho'Gath's ultimate, but making it have a timer to deal damage and a heal no matter what. -Removed quotes for the time being. Category:Custom champions